leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yasuo/@comment-9705522-20140218224216/@comment-9705522-20140219210405
did i say it that way round? sorry, meant 2 ulted and 3 on the ground. i mean, thats what you usally get, unless the enemies are clumped up. thing is, yes, yasuos team is also there. but think now. think in a realistic situation. yasuo just ulted 2 people. given his whirlwind range and speed its likely to assume that those 2 were quite close. aka in the front. this could be the actual frontline, or it could be out of position backline. usually its the frontline though. anyway, both teams are going to fight now. but what happens now? well, the enemy mid laner is going to try to kill yasuo now. what are currently popular midlaners? well, gragas. he just oneshots yasuo while dealing massive damage to his team. ok, he can easily do that in a realistic situation. who else? leblanc, oneshots yasuo, then stays back a bit and goes in once cds are up. again, realistic situation. kayle ... im not sure. i dont know what her burst is like now, so ill leave this open. ziggs, massive aoe damage, oneshots yasuo, realistic. the only popular mid laners right now that id argue cant do that are nidalee and lulu. although both have their upsides. in particular lulu who can interrupt him if im not mistaken. dont quote me on that though. dianas q is impossible to dodge until you have tier 2 boots. its simple. decent speed, huge explosion range. its impossible to dodge until you are on the furthest possible edge and 75 units in. you just cant walk out of it. its like gragas q, except faster. and kassadins blink is short. well, 700 range. that means in no realistic situation will he get onto the adc. he cant just walk past the frontline, and he cant stray away from his team just like that, else his team is in danger. this is a teamfight situation by the way, obviously. anyway, thats where the problem comes in. even if he somehow were able to get into range, here comes problem number 2. how will he do it without the enemy adc seeing it? well, the only possible way is by jumping over a wall on the enemy adc. how realistic is that? not very. take a look at the map. at how many points would the adc stand close enough to the wall for kassadin to jump on him? a few spots. baron pit and dragon pit on the midwards side, he could jump over the wall into the entrance where the adc would probably be if the enemy takes baron or dragon. problem is, in those situations that spot is warded. over the base walls, but the enemy adc will rarely be standing there, especially if the ward is known that is required to do this. other than that, only potentially in clumped jungle fights over the blue walls, the red walls, the large midwards wall and the river walls. all of these are unlikely though. as for kiting, also simple. we have to assume that kassadin wont jump on the adc, for reasons i just explained. the only realistic situations in which he could jump on the adc are if the adc is out of position or already initiated on and ccd. in one case its the adcs fault, in the other one it doesnt matter which assasin goes on the adc, as he is dead anyway. if he doesnt, all he will get is q and e. a silence and a slow. but we have to assume the enemy adc will be able to use his escape beforehand. making it near impossible for kassa to catch up, and possible for the adc to attack him for a while. however if kassa almost jumped on top of them and they used their escape in the right moment, its a bit trickier. because in that case the slow might make it possible for kassa to catch up. problem is until he gets to the adc he already got a bit of damage, and then he cant do much himself, as all he will have at that point is his w, and a few seconds later his ult. so yeah, its possible to kite kassa, unless you made a mistake. and in the end, thats how it should be. assasins are champions that punish mistakes. if you make one you shouldnt be forgiven for it.